Man In The Moon
by Nightwingstar
Summary: I am jealous of the night, the stars, and the moon. They've captured Fang's attention so much longer than the Flock and I. I'm afraid he'll join the stars one day and he'll be so happy he'll never look back... Fax


CELEBRATE! One year ago, on the 14th I joined Maximum Ride fanfiction! Back then there was only about 116 stories, maybe less. And now look at us:smiles in glee: So, I whipped something up for the readers as a present for reading for this one whole year :D

On and off note, a year ago today is when I started reading MR fanfiction. My first story I ever read was Snap Decisions by x Step On Me x. Go check it out:D

Have I told you yet? It's a serious one-shot, just like my first one :)

To My Goth Faerie: I've known you for almost a year, haven't I?

* * *

_**Man In The Moon**_  
Or  
_** Like A Star**_

* * *

I am jealous of the night, the stars, and the moon. 

They've always captured Fang's eyes for a much longer time than me. He always wanted to take the graveyard shift and I wouldn't let him but it doesn't really matter because it's all the same to him. He loves watching the stars peeking out from behind the fading sun, he loves to watch them twinkle and smile at him as they begin to be cradled by eternal darkness.

That expression Fang gave me, when he pointed to the constellations in the sky, it seemed so bright and full of life, more than I've ever seen from him. He would smile so beautifully I didn't know what to think. His bright eyes could make my heart stop and for a moment, I think it did.

Sometimes I would watch with Fang and he would fade into the darkness of the night that sometimes I would wonder where he went. I'd call his name out softly and then I'd see the whites of his eyes look at me, sharp and curious. But he would remain silent…

That's how it's always been, since I met him. Fang's demeanor is so calm whenever night comes and the moon graces his face, though his gaze is sharp it's always warm and comforting when he gazes at the moon and the stars.

And it's frightening to think about how much Fang belongs up there with the rest of the stars, his own constellation.

"What?" Fang asked me as I looked at him after the sun set. The stars were already illuminating the night sky and the full moon made his face look pale. I looked away, checking on the sound asleep flock for a moment before bringing my knees to my chest.

"Nothing." I replied. How was this so unlike me? I'm Maximum Ride, indestructible, indescribable, and more importantly, not a chicken!

"Okay." Fang replied in a disbelieving tone. His gaze returned to the stars, I could never really keep his attention for long. I looked up too, the man in the moon smiling at me. I smiled back, remembering the stories I used to be told about the man on the moon.

"Do you remember," I began, a hint of laughter in my voice, "when Jeb told us about the story of the man in the moon?" Fang looked at me, his dark eyes surprised. How is it at night you show more emotions than when the sun is out when I can clearly see you? His gaze softened, he remembered.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember," I began again, extending an outstretched hand towards the moon that seemed so close because it seemed like I could barely grasp it with my long fingers, "when we swore that we would save him? We told ourselves that we would go to the moon someday and rescue him because the aliens were keeping there just like how the White Coats kept us in the School?" Why was this memory coming up? I don't really remember this, I remember it was night when we talked about it but I don't remember when.

"Yeah." Fang nodded. I closed my eyes, trying to remember it more firmly. My heart pounded, why?

"And then Jeb told us that whoever saves the man in the moon has to take his place, do you remember that?" I asked, he nodded, gazing at me curiously. I don't know why I'm saying this; don't look at me like that.

Why was I acting this way? I'm being so emotional, so careless, I don't know what I'm saying, these are just words rolling off my lips.

All because I'm jealous of the night.

Because the night will take Fang away someday and he'll never come back. He shows more emotions to the night than to me and he loves it more than the flock. And he belongs among the stars.

"Promise you won't become the man in the moon?" I asked gently, pulling my knees tighter to my chest, this was such a childish promise and I saw it in his eyes too. They were baffled and at the same time concerned. I'm fourteen; I already crossed the bridge of being a baby to a strong teen. But this promise just reminds me I'm growing up too fast. I didn't have a real childhood and my actual childhood lasted two years when Jeb took care of us and I really just want to burn that. I gazed at Fang, withdrawing from my thoughts. They still held the same expressions.

"I promise." He replied softly, it was firm but confused. And I suppose I can understand that 'cause Fang doesn't know what's going through my head. "Why ask?"

"Huh?" His two word sentences aren't really a good thing. I let out a sigh, sitting cross-legged.

"Why ask that of me? You know I'm not going anywhere." His smile was small but I trembled. Why was he so flawless? Always silent, cool, collected, he always knew ways to correct my plans, and he knew how to keep the flock safer. He was an angel disguised in black who wanted nothing more than to live among the stars once again.

"You're like a star!" I nearly yelled, I felt myself trembling all over, why was I feeling so weak? I saw a flash of surprise cross his features. And then for a moment Fang was looking past me to check on the flock, always thinking ahead, aren't you? "You're so much like a star that I'm afraid to get close because I'm afraid I'll get burned." I clenched my hands in my lap.

And it's true. So flawless and he shines so bright even in the dark. All the White Coats say there's nothing special about Fang, he's just normal, average, but that's not true. He's so much better than me. He's a clearer thinker, he's smarter, he can stop Nudge from talking, and heck, if he tried he could be a better cook than Iggy!

"You're so stupid." Fang muttered to me. I looked at him, what right does he have to call me stupid? I'm the leader! It doesn't matter if I'm not as smart as him! He gazed at me, his eyes were gentle and they seemed to even be laughing a bit. I can't believe he's laughing about what I just told him, I was totally serious.

"You don't realize you're a star as well." He nodded his head to look at the sky. I gazed at the twinkling stars as he spoke. "I am like that too, afraid to get burned but I'm also afraid that when I do get close enough you'll go out." A star above us blinked and I don't remember it shining again. "It's scary 'cause I don't know what I can do. Hold you close or keep a distance." I turned my head quickly to look at him. Hold me close? That's not something Fang would say. Fang looked back, a gentle smile on his face, "Promise you won't become the man in the moon?" He asked me. He glowed like a star right then and there.

"I promise." I smiled back, feeling so stupidly childish. I was a star too, so if Fang ever joined the stars I could join with him. "Oh yeah, I won't go out."

"Really?" Fang arched a brow at me. "You've gone out before, like that time on the beach," his face darkened, "when you wanted the chip out."

"I'm sorry about that, okay?" I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Yeah, I'm feeling better now, knowing that the night doesn't have a tight hold on him. He's not going anywhere, he told me, he'll stay.

"Hey, you lovebirds done talking? It's my watch." Iggy peeked his head over the hill we sat on, the flock down at the bottom. Always Iggy, one to ruin the moment. I laughed as Fang hit Iggy in frustration. Iggy flopped onto the soft grass, staring up at the sky. "It's a full moon isn't it?" Iggy asked as I stood up to follow Fang to camp.

"Yeah, why?"

"I wonder if the old man's watching." So he knew the story too. I nudged Fang along to walk down the hill.

"You're so out of it, Max." Fang chuckled beside me as we drew closer. "You've been silent lately and just not you. What's up?"

"Nothing." I replied. "I've just been thinking."

"Well, then you need to stop doing that 'cause it's making the flock worry." Fang squatted to stoke the embers of the dying campfire. He walked over to his sleeping bag beside me, "And if you've been like that because of stars then know I don't belong up there with them, I belong down here with you." We've been on the same train of thought haven't we? Not to mention, wow, that was sappy but I like it nonetheless. I laid my head down on the sleeping bag, staring up at the many white lights that littered the sky.

"See that one?" Fang pointed straight up, I turned to look at him for a moment only to see his eyes alight with wonder. I looked back up to where his fingers were pointing. I nodded when I felt him looking at me. "That's Orion. And that one?" He pointed to another. "Ursa major and minor. And that one?" I squinted my eyes to see, I could see a bright star encircled by four others, another star just as bright beside it.. "Is Maximum Ride."

* * *

I haven't written a one shot in like, forever. Sorry if Max is a little OC. I kind of think like Max and I sometimes stray from my personality so why can't she do it too? Is it odd that I put memories into my stories? I mean, they're my memories but with an MR twist. Nonetheless, they're still memories. I remember when I was young, as in still in single digits, I gazed at the moon on a bridge that overlooked the water and I asked the man in the moon if he was lonely. He didn't reply, he just smiled. 

Happy Anniversary!

Adieu  
_**Nightwing**_

P.S. What's with the new catagories? man am I out of it... I haven't given a new story in forever..._**  
**_


End file.
